Power of the Moon
by Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show
Summary: The moon can act in many strange ways. What if the power of the moon could be controlled? Jargara finds a way and tests it out on her test subject, Darcia. Harnessing the power of the moon she can increase the power in wolf blood more then 100 fold. R&R..
1. Introduction

_**AN: I don't own Wolf's Rain. But hell, if the japanese can't read what I'm typing then, I do own Wolf's Rain.**_

_**--------------------**_

Darcia could feel pulsations run through his veins. His body hurt like hell and felt numb. He was cold, but yet warm at the same time. It was one of those feeling you could only imagine. But if you have ever experienced this feeling, then you know how it feels. He could feel his body shaking, trying to circulate blood through his blood vessels to warm himself up. But his insides felt cold and it seemed like all the space inside of him was taken up, making it hard to breath.

Darcia tried to open his eyes, but the sting of the water hitting his eyes made it almost impossible. Echoes.. He could hear echoes... No... Voices. Voices from outside the hell-pen from where he floated. He could feel tubes running here and there, all over his body. He guessed that the nobles had caught him.

The last thing he could remember was walking... Walking along a path. He could remember smelling the polluted air while walking. But that was it. He couldn't truly remember why he was walking, or where he was walking to. He tried to remember, but got nothing. It pissed him off.

Again with those damn voices. This time Darcia strained to open his eyes and frantically looked around.

The pain stung his eyes like hell, but he wanted to know the fuck who did this to him. He could see her. Of all of the damn people in the world, he saw her as soon as he opened his eyes. It was Jargara... She smiled while looking up at the little experiment she had in the glass container. Darcia tried to say something but merely choked on the tube in his throat and nose. Darcia figured she was playing a sick game of god with him.

He could here someone talking in the background, but had no idea what he or she said. No longer able to keep his eyes open, Darcia sealed his eyes shut while the voices in the background continued to talk. He struggled within the space he had, or at least tried to. He could feel so many tubes running within him, but had no idea what for. His body felt numb, but it was probably because he had been stuck in this container hours ago.

His head swirled while his eyes were closed, it felt like they were spinning him around and around. They must've drugged him or something, because he felt screwed over. Finally the voices stopped... But then shortly followed a small laughter from Jargara and then more words. He would give almost anything to be free right now to kill that bitch.

He floated there waiting for a while, then he felt it... A searing pain, all over his body. They were injecting something into him... It was a very small dose, but it was still something unknown to him at the moment. But then he felt it, a stronger, weirder spinning motion, followed by a frantic struggle to stay awake. He tried to stay awake but slowly gave in, hearing more voices in the background. It pissed him off so much.

He could hear Jargara talking to him, it sounded almost blurry, but somehow he could understand it. It was probably because she was right next to the container.

"Don't worry my love." was the only thing he could hear Jaragara say.

Darcia tried his hardest to say the one thing on his mind. But even if he managed to say it, she probably couldn't have even heard him. He let out a small...

"Bitch..."

But it was so unaudible, darcia couldn't hear it. Choking on the tube in his throat, Darcia fell asleep. Apparently she needed him asleep for this project to work... Or she just doesn't like her experiments to retaliate to what she's doing. He floated there and felt nothing... Nothing at all. Then instantly, he entered a channel in his mind into the dream world.

_**-**_

Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Cheza continued walking to the place, Paradise. They've been on this journey for so long, it seemed like an eternity. It also seemed like whenever they dropped their guard, the nobles would come to take cheza away. They've been walking for at least two days straight to their knowledge, but within those two days only, at maximum, three hours of sleep had been takin' in.

Hige's stomach longed for food, as usual. But it was amazing... Their luck seemed to have raised a whole bunch two days ago. Even though it was only one deer, it held them all over. And the small, but yet pure spring water still chorused through Cheza. Even though the area around that area still looked like hell, who cared. Their luck, had somehow, kept them alive.

Though luck doesn't last forever, so sooner or later something would happen that not even luck could help with. Kiba was up front, leading the way to Paradise as usual. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige made a triangle formation around Cheza, keeping her safe. Everyone could see the city in the distance, but had no idea how safe it was. Though, all the other domes they've been to didn't seem safe, but they came out all right.

As long as there was a place to find a bite to eat or a place to rest, they'd all be fine. Silence continued as they went forward, no one truly wanted to talk. Kiba thought hard at what challenge might be ahead. It was good strategy to think one move ahead of your opponent, but if only he knew what opponent or opponents lay ahead.

It was cold, and getting dark. Looking back at the others, Kiba looked mainly at Cheza. It almost looked like she'd wither and die any time. She was looking at the ground, her eyes half and her body drooped like a flower that hasn't been watered yet. But deep inside, he knew that she'd live for quite some time. They were all at least a mile away from the dome and less then half awake. Kiba took a look towards toboe and it looked like he was sleep-walking. He was swaying left and right.

Hige looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Tsume, trying to hide his tiredness, looked ahead with his head held high... Even though he tried not to look tired, his eyes showed much tiredness. His head was wobbling slightly, but Tsume continued to fight on.

_'Finally, some rest'..._ Thought Kiba, for he too was as tired as everyone else.

Kiba looked ahead and gave out a tired yawn. They only had about a mile left, they couldn't fall asleep now. So they continued on towards the domed city, hoping to find rest.

-

Me: All right, I know this was kind've a short chapter. Sorry. Anyway, this is the first chapter to my new story, hope you enjoyed. Read and Review ... or ... Burn and Flame. I don't care.

Kiba: Sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy sleepy...

Me: _-YAWN!-_... Me too... Getting up this early every day should be illegal... Thank god for weekends.

Hige: Thank god for food.

Me: I think humans created that...

Hige: Then who created humans?

Me: Whatever your little imagination thinks created humans.

Hige: Tsume's mom created humans?

Me: Uh oh... Tsume's not gonna like that... Tell me how I did!

-

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Created-----**

**11-05-05**

**Saturday, November 5th, 2005**


	2. Jargara's Plan

_**AN: Enjoy...**_

_**--------------------**_

Everyone in the lab at Jargara's keep was working furiously, they were working to their full potential. Jargara gave orders here and there, almost ready to take her sword and just start swinging. She wanted to burst out and take over herself, but knew that taking over wouldn't make night time come any sooner.

There was still at least a good three to five hours before the moon would rise. She had been planning this out for a long time now, all she needed was a wolf in order to test her experiment. It was possibly unstable, but if it turned out just right, she could increase the power of wolves by transmitting the glow of the moon and enhancing the pigments within wolf blood.

It had been theorized by Jargara's top scientists, but, as meantioned, they didn't know exactly what it would do to the wolf. Jargara invested a lot of money into the project and she wouldn't let it go to waste.

By taking in the moons light through special reflectors, they can concentrate the light into pure energy while putting it in a specially stored container, which is tight sealed. After this process, they take the main color fragments and augment the power. Jargara's scientists predicted that the probability of succeeding at this attempt was probably around _once every one-hundred times._

After summing up the power of the moons light, they concentrate it into pure energy by transmitting it to another speciallized container. In the container is a black tube that holds a liquid. The liquid was a substance made from moon rock. But it couldn't be just any moon rock, it had to be _THE_ moon rock. In other words, the rock had to have been in the moons rays long enough to suck enough power to turn into a liquid. Though, this was made by extracting the outer layer of the rock and smashing it to utterly small pieces.

After this process is done, they let it sit in a darkened room in a small tube of water. After a time, long enough for the water to soak up the power, they injected a pure, rare essence of lunar flower. Making the water turn into a nice light purple. And that is what the energy goes into, before processed into its fullest power and injected into the speciman.

_(In case you're confused, the purple substance is in the small container. There are three different containers. _

_One for storing and getting rid of unecessary light from the moon... The first one._

_The other is for taking the main color fragments and powering up the energy to its fullest power... The second one._

_And the last one to purify and turn the rays into pure energy... The third and last one.)_

After all of this, it is injected into the wolf (Darcia). But even after this painstaking process, it's not even One-Hundred Percent guaranteed.

"How's status looking for all three containers?" asked Jargara to one of her lower lackies.

"All three containers seem to be fine, but the reflectors seem to have a technical problem."

"Well, then whats the problem?" Jargara asked furiously, for she had not slept for a long time.

"We... We have not found out yet." Jaragara's henchman stuttered.

"Well, FIND THE DAMN PROBLEM AND FIX IT!" Jargara yelled, while continuing to pace.

One of her main goals was to find paradise... So she figured if Darcia's power was heightened, finding paradise would be much simpler. She had tried many attempts to try and get a hold of Kiba, but her damn henchman kept screwing her over by returning with nothing... Or not even returning at all.

But while the nobles were out, they had found Darcia and drugged him on the spot. And that's when Jargara got her test subject.

She could hardly believe it, only mere hours from now, she would finally find paradise... Or at least she hoped. She let out a triumphent smile and almost chuckled to herself. Paradise would soon be hers!

-

_Ok, I made this chapter more informational to explain what exactly Jargara was up to. I'll introduce the other main characters next chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

_  
Review..._

_**-**_

**Chapter 2: Jargara's Plan**

**Created-----**

**11-12-05**

**Saturday, November 12th, 2005... It's 12:30 am/-midnight**


End file.
